<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forced To Be a Housewife: How Aziraphale Decided to Give Crowley the Holy Water by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681860">Forced To Be a Housewife: How Aziraphale Decided to Give Crowley the Holy Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Crowley, F/M, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink-meme prompt: https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/3161.html?thread=2868569#cmt2868569</p><p>"Crowley is forced to be a 'housewife'. Crowley can move freely about the house, but he can’t leave. He’s expected to cook, clean, bake, etc — he’s learned the punishments just aren’t worth refusing. When his “husband” gets home, he’s obligated to wait on his every whim: massaging his shoulders, washing his hair, and spreading his legs on demand. Crowley is going to have to figure out how to kill himself if this goes on much longer.</p><p>(Anyone but Aziraphale, please.)"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens)/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BE FOREWARNED THIS IS GRAPHIC. PLEASE FOR ALL THAT ARE SENSITIVE TO THE FOLLOWING, CLICK AWAY:<br/>-rape/non-con<br/>-domestic violence/abuse<br/>-forced marriage<br/>-referenced murder</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 1949 and Crowley hated his immortal life. He had hoped that this next assignment to corrupt an up and coming American business tycoon was going to be a quick in and out temptation- maybe he could just pull the strings from beind the scenes to make sure the man and as many around him were corrpted. But no, fate had different ideas. This assignment was specifically a hands on task, he had to be involved directly.</p><p>	Transforming into a female corporation was easy, aging down to look roughly twenty three to fit the target's tastes. Said human was named Jason Harris, forty eight years old with black hair and green eyes. He had conviently avoided the draft for WW2 and had used that time to draw out his plans for starting his tech company. When the demon went in to catch his eye as his new secretary, the man immediately latched onto her. He resisted for a while, happy to just oggle her from afar as he twisted his ring round and round. With a quick nudge from Crowley, the man had divorced his wife within the month and quickly cornered Crowley in his office. </p><p>	It was when he had her bent over his desk that everything fell apart. He leaned over her, grabbing her wrist. At first Crowley thought that it was just the man having a power trip, but then something metal closed around her wrist with an ominous, resounding snap, and Crowley cried out as she felt her powers become trapped behind an impenetrable wall. Now as weak as her thin corporation was, Crowley tried to struggle away and call out. But Jason was so much larger than her, pinning her down as he came with a shudder. Taking the heavy nameplate from the front of his desk, he slammed her temple with it as he pulled out, letting the red head slide to the ground. </p><p>	Jason took his time cleaning himself up before talking. "You listen carefully, you whore. A demon hunter tipped me off that you were a demon, and once I saw your eyes and saw that no one in the office seems to know your name, I knew it was true. So the guy gave me that pretty bracelet you have now. He looked like a homeless guy smelling of mold, but I see that he was right again, so what he told me about its properties must also be true. All that you are belongs to me now. You can only use your powers at my command. You are my property and I will do with you what I wish. Every command that I issue must be followed, and there is no escape or trying to contact your fellow demons for help." Crowley could have cried as she felt the bracelet burn her wrist, the first in a long, long line of inescapeable burning commands. </p><p>	"Oh yeah," Jason said as he fixed his tie and was about to exit his office. "The guy told me to tell you that Hastur says hello."<br/>
----</p><p>	Within three months Crowley had 'quit' her job and 'secretly' gotten married to Jason Harris and moved in with him. She made a backstory for herself so she would fit in more with her new life, and if she made her backstory obvious to a certain angel should he hunt down the obvious demonic influence, that was her misplaced hope.<br/>
----</p><p>	A long list of rules now dictated the fallen angel's life.</p><p><b>a. She could never retaliate in any way.
b. She could never try to escape or contact others for help.<br/>
c. She could never question Jason or try to usurp him.<br/>
d. She is to never get pregnant.<br/>
e. She is to always have on her wedding ring and to explain the bracelet as a family heirloom.<br/>
f. She is to be the perfect housewife- she is to make sure the house was as clean as utterly possible, she had to do all household chores, iron and lay out his clothes for the next day, she had to make him breakfast, pack him his lunch, and have dinner ready when he came home from work. She was to always greet him with a kiss and a smile. She had to make him feel totally and utterly pampered.<br/>
g. The house will always be miracled to be soundproof and all neighbors were to be made to look away if they were gonig to see anything incriminating that would lower Jason's standing in any way.<br/>
h. She was to always dresses or skirts, no pants ever. She wasn't alllowed to wear any of her customary dark colors, regulated to only wear pastels, light neutrals, or Jason's favorite- white. She was to look her best at all times, fresh faced with makeup and her hair done up perfectly. He loved seeing his tethered demon looking so soft. It made him feel like he had tamed this impossible temptress, getting drunk off his power over someone who was basically a god to him.<br/>
i. She is to keep a standing in the neighborhood- that included gardening, talking with the neighbors, looking after the occasional child, inviting others over to talk, and even hosting the occasional party when it was their turn to do so as long as everyone was gone at 6:00 whether it be from a party or a meeting with the other housewives. She is to also make everyone believe that she went to church and was very pious even if she could never set foot on holy ground.<br/>
j. She is to pay attention to everything about him and his company and do everything in her power to keep his company on the up and up. Miracling stocks to go up to making sure that none of his business partners or employees were going to betray him were now under her purview.<br/>
k. She could never say no to Jason.</b><br/>
----</p><p>	Crowley was so very tired of her new life and her hatred of Hastur had increased as every moment went by.</p><p>	While she didn't mind wearing dresses or being high femme, she hated having to wear light colors, having to give up her comfortable blacks and greys. She didn't mind doing the chores and keeping the house clean as she had always liked being sleek and clean, often stress cleaning as a way to separate her life on Earth from the disgusting slime of Hell, but having to do so under command took out much of the enjoyment. She liked interacting with humans and their children so hosting parties and the like was nice, but keeping up the facade, lying that Jason was actually a nice person and having him near anyone else rankled her. It felt like she was putting them in needless danger, not giving them the choice to choose by lying about the truth. </p><p>	Even with the small plus sides that she used to escape the constant torment, everything else about her new stituation she utterly despised. She hated not being able to question and having Jason's anger to answer to at every turn. He always critiqued her cooking and her cleaning, even though Crowley scrubbed the house top to bottom and had studied under numerous renound chefs over her countless years on Earth (if the cooking classes were taken in the hope that she could one day impress her angel, that was her own buisness). She hated being at Jason's beck and call at all times, she hated how he treated her, she hated how he touched her. </p><p>	"ANTONIA!" Jason bellowed out to her, sounding angry. Her blood ran cold, years under Jason's thumb training her to be meek and afraid. She quickly turned off the bath that she had been commanded to draw for her 'husband'. Running quietly on the balls of her feet, Crowley quickly found her husband on the couch watching the TV, face red with rage. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BULLSHIT?" </p><p>	Crowley paled as she saw that Jason's company's stocks had suddenly, inexplicably dropped. "I- I don't know sir. I just miracled them up yesterday. I've been trying my very best, I swear to you!"</p><p>	Jason lunged off the couch, his large form towering over Crowley's thin cowering form. He shoved her hard backwards. The demon tripped on her heels, head slamming into the wall. She whimpered as Jason's hand closed around her throat and squeezed. Her fingers came up to try and pry her husband's hand away, but his free hand quickly grabbed her wrist and twisted. Crowley yelped as she felt her wrist pop, dislocated.l "Please sir, I promise!" Tears streamed down her face as she pleaded.</p><p>	"Demons lie you harlot! You think that I don't know that you are tricking me? You think that you can cry and gain sympathy? You are so, so wrong. If anything, Antonia, you crying makes me so hard." Jason's yelling changed to a whisper at the last sentence. Crowley shivered as Jason licked up a tear, unzipping his slacks as he held her against the wall. "You have been under my absolute power for years now, and if you think that I don't see you trying to sabotage me, you have another thing coming. I've seen how men stare at you when we go out, maybe you've whored yourself out to other men, trying to get them to ruin my company so that they can take you away from me!"</p><p>	<i>'If I am under your absolute control, if I can't disobey you, then I couldn't possibly sleep with others or try to sabotage your company you brainless cow! I didn't do this!' </i>Crowley wanted to yell this at the top of her lungs, to get the brute away from her as he ripped her panties from her body, Jason's suit covered arms going around her thighs to hoist her up and into the wall. Crowley only had time to mentally brace before his cock was thrusting harshly into her cunt with one snap of his hips. <i>If anything, the stocks dropping despite my miracle just smells of angelic involvement. Hopefully its Aziraphale... Even if it was any angel, hopefully they would just smite her and be done with it.</i></p><p>	Jason kept pounding into her already bruised cunt, her flesh still bearing marks of the sex that he had forced upon her every night. His fingers dug into tender bruise ridden thighs, drawing raised lines as bounced with the force of each thrust. Tears slipped from the demon's eyes as Jason came, the man not pulling out as he carried them to the couch. Once he sat, he pulled her off his softening cock and spun her around so her back was facing him. Her dress met the same fate as her panties, the bra following quickly after. "Make it so that I can keep coming until I say." Jason hissed, the burning bracelet forcing Crowley to comply. On her knees, he resheathed himself into her sloppy cunt, one hand on her cruised neck and the other digging into her hip as he pulled her up and down on his cock. Quickly getting bored of how he was holding her, he grasped her breats, which he had forced her to make a size or two bigger than her normal smaller set early into their marriage. He loved the feeling over her breast jiggling as he fucked her, liked how they felt when he bit and sucked on them, and he was obsessed with being able to fuck them and come on her face, humiliating the demon.</p><p>	He squeezed her breasts until she whimpered, drawing a laugh from the cruel businessman. "Fuck yourself on my cock." Jason growled out the command. "Come for me sweetheart." The captive demon whined as her orgasm slammed into her suddenly, unable to disobey. She shook through it but the rough grasp on her chest, the bites at her neck, and the command all worked to keep her lifting and dropping onto her husband's hard cock. Jason groaned at the fluttering around his member, coming again. </p><p>	"All that you are good for is a fuck sweetheart. Again." Crowley came soundlessly, just barely done with her first one as jason laughed. Still riding the crest, Crowley found herself being lifted again, turned, slammed into the carpet as Jason climbed over her. A wet mouth met her bruising breast and he sucked harshly as blunt fingernails scratched down her sides.</p><p>	"Please sir... please mercy-" Jason ignored her, laughing as he spent himself over her stomach.</p><p>	He leaned down and licked up her neck to her cheek, tasting her cheek before whispering into her ear. "Come."</p><p>	Crowley cried.<br/>
----</p><p>	Crowley lost control of her sense of time before Jason decided to remember the fact that he originally asked the demon to draw him a bath. Of course the water had stayed untouched by dust and stayed at the perfect temperature. Jason sighed as his muscles relazed in the heat. "Tend to me."</p><p>	Humiliated and becoming chilled with the spend covering and dripping out of her, Crowley knelt down on the hard tile under the clarfoot tub. She was tired and shaking, body and mind spent with the continuous commands to orgasm past her now limited stamina but the demon pushed forward, knowing that Jason would be more likely to treat her better if she obeyed. Grabbing the soap, Crowley gendtly massaged her husband's scalp, letting the suds lather before she slowly tilted his head back and pured water over his hair with a cup to clean it. Taking the conditioner she repeated her actions, this time letting it sit instead of washing it out immediately. Then she started massaging Jason's shoulders, slowly working her way as far down as she could reach. Once he was relaxed Crowely got a face cloth, put some body was on it and lathered, getting to work gently scrubbing skin. </p><p>	A few times Jason rested his hand on the back of her head. It threatened to do what he had done countless times before- pushing her head under the water if she displeased him or simply if the action struck his fancy. "Tell me how much you love me sweetheart." The man commanded, squeezing the back of her neck.</p><p>	"I- I love that you take care of me, that you provide for me and buy me pretty things, that you keep me in line. I love that you come home to me and trust that I can take care of you. I love-" Crowley stumbled slightly over her rehearsed words, always hating the humilitation and degradation. More pressure was applied to her neck. "I love that you let me come, I love that you grace me with your cock sir."</p><p>	Suddenly Crowley was pulled into the tub, the demon quickly surfacing spluttering and coughing. "Clean yourself up quick you whore. Thank me for letting you use my bathwater."</p><p>	"Thank you sir." Crowley coughed out.</p><p>	Jason watched as she took the used washcloth to scrub her skin clean. A quick lather and rinse of her hair was all she allowed herself as it was clear that Jason was getting impatient when he rubbed his shin against her aching cunt. "Good. Follow me once you've cleaned up the mess in here, I want you to finish that massage you were giving me." The demon quickly mopped up the floor as the tub drained, tossing the used towels into the hamper by the door. Entering the room, Crowley found Jason face down on the bed, their lotion ready and waiting for her to use. She straddled the man, working her way down the rest of his back and arms, massaging the the butt and legs before gently tapping the large man on the shoulder. </p><p>	Crowley got off him as he turned over and started from the feet up this time. Strong strokes were used to release knots and tension from the muscle, strong even though Crowley was so close to collapsing. When she finished Jason's thighs she was face to face with Jason's erection- it seemed like the man was still raring to go. "Come on, Get up here." The man grabbed her hups, slamming her back down onto his straining member. "For the rest of the massage sweetheart I want you to do a few things. Go as slow as you can, I want to savor feeling your hands on my body." He pressed her lower stomach and she whimpered. "I haven't said that I'm done fucking you yet, so I expect to still keep be able to keep coming. And finally my tethered demon, I want you to always keep coming."</p><p>	"Please, please I've been so good-" Crowley begged, but silenced with a yelp when she was hit hard on the flank.</p><p>	"You will do as I say or do you not remember that? I want you to keep orgasming. As soon as one ends, I want you to have another. And I don't want you to stop until I say that you can. Got it?" Crowely whimpered, nodding. She silently began pushing herself up to that precipice just as she was ordered. She massaged the man below her slowly, moving ips just as languidly. Jason kept his bruising grip on her hips for the most part to make her go faster, sometimes letting them wander to her breasts, throat, or to pull her hair.</p><p>	Crowley once more lost all perception of time, only feeling as her husband declared that they could stop, not pulling out as she was pulled to his chest.<br/>
----</p><p>Crowley was just tired of the constant beatings, the abuse, and sexual mistreatment.</p><p>It's 1965, sixteen years since Crowley was bound to this horrible business tycoon. As the years dragged on, Crowley was getting tired of waiting for this man to just die. He was sixty four years old and was still kicking. She was contemplating just ending her corporation and going to Hell, literally damn the consequences. She could set it up to look like she was murdered by her husband and convince Hell of the same, showing off that not only did she corrupt this man and influence all of his board members to do the same, she managed to get the man to commit murder, condeming him to one of the darkest pits of Hell.</p><p>"Oh Antonia!" Jason called out to her. The man was getting more and more violent as the years passed by, attributed to the fact that his business was slowly falling despite all of the demonic intervention. Even though it hurt her, Crowley was glad that they failing had Aziraphale's touch all over it. Stocks were allocated to charities instead of simply disappearing. There were workers unions forcing him to increase wages and better working conditions instead of simply getting the workers to quit. There were woman's rights marchers held outside of his main building, especially after they heard that Jason married his secretary and 'forced' her to quit her job to be a housewife even though she seemed to adore having a job. Crowley didn't enjoy having to stand in front of a crowd of protesters and defend a man that did exactly what they said, stating that she never really wanted to work and that Jason was a big, strong man that provided everything for her. The flinch that she did when Jason came up behind her unexpectedly just got the women stirring and calling her speech rehearsed and beat into her.</p><p>They were correct in that assumtion, but it didn't change the fact that she could barely move for a week afterwards.</p><p>"Yes sir?" Crowley called back, "I'm in the kitchen putting out dinner!"</p><p>"We are to host the neighborhood's party this weekend! There is a new resident that moved in from overseas as well, so I expect you to be on your best behavior." Jason came up behind her, embracing her and kissing the snake tattoo that was hidden by heavy makeup and protected from smudging with a miracle. "I want to make him jealous that I have the prettiest thing on my arm. I hear that he is an older gentleman who had never taken a wife, which is just absurd. I want you to keep an ear out for anything about the guy. People say he is odd and crazy, probably has shell shock from the war." With one last grope Jason Harris was off to go run some errangs of his own.</p><p>
  <i>Little did the demon know that her wishes for freedom was closer than she even thought</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days passed in a blur, Crowley doing her best to do all of her chores on top of planning the neighborhood party for Saturday. Jason was micromanaging everything, leading the demon to recieve countless beatings and punishments that often left herbroken on the floor and scrubbing her own blood from the hardwood deep into the night. The businessman wanted everything to be perfect and wanted above all to show up this new resident. </p><p>The night before the party, Crowley quietly slipped out of bed at four in the morning to start getting everything put together. She took the cupcakes out of the fridge to frost them before putting them back in so the frosting could set and not spoil. Once done Crowley swept and mopped the floors, not getting the vacuum for the carpets and couches because Jason was still asleep. Keeping herself busy, Crowley got out multiple loaves of bread and started to make a wealth of sandwiches, going off memory on what each person liked to have due to her countless attendances to other parties. The demon of course made a few extras not only to make sure that people could get seconds, but to make sure that they new neighbor that was presumably coming around could eat as well.</p><p>As it was nearing six in the morning, Crowley switched over to making her husband breakfast. She herself didn't want to eat anything this morning, <i>not that she normally did anyway</i>, but she had to be seen eating around other people to make sure that no eyebrows would be raised. A glass of orange juice and a mug of steaming black coffee were poured and set it at Jason's seat at the head of their small table. An omelet was made along with fresh hashbrowns and bacon, all of it being plated and slid in front of Jason as he sat himself down fully dressed. "Go get yourself fixed up Antonia. Make sure that you look very <i>nice</i>. Makeup and the works- make sure that there is no evidence left to be seen. I want to show you off, make sure everyone remembers who I am."</p><p>Crowley nodded and quickly made it up the stairs. Stripping from her nightgown, she dressed in a white halter dress with light cream polkadots scattered across it. She slid her feet into white heels before sitting at her vanity, twisting her long red hair into an elaborate updo. She color corrected her countless bruises, her tattoo, and the redness around her binding bracelet before perfectly blending out her foundation over it. A miracle was applied to make sure that the corrections wouldn't smudge or sweat off. The miracle also made sure that any more eagle eyed people wouldn't see the corrections, forcing their eyes to just slide off and forget what they saw. Crowley then applied some soft makeup, Jason always preferring Crowley to to look sweet and demure. Perfume, pearl earrings and a matching necklace were all put on. Her nails were as perfect as ever as they closed around her white pair of sunglasses before heading downstairs. </p><p>She silently stood to the right of the business tycoon waiting patiently for the man to finish the newspaper. It took ten minutes but finally Jason set down his paper, giving her a predatory once over. Standing up, Jason grabbed her ass, bringing her to his chest before aggressively kissing her. "Make sure that you wear your sunglasses sweetheart." </p><p>Nodding and stepping away once released, Crowley began setting up the final touches for the party.<br/>
----</p><p>Around noon the neighbors started to arrive, children happily running about in the freshly mowed lawn. Their folding tables had been scrubbed and covered in light blue tablecloths. The large bowl of fresh lemonade and matching bowl of ice sat next to one another with clear plastic cups. The pasta salad, the cheese and bread, and the more kid friendly snacks had all been set out. On another table there were the multiple platters of sandwiches, a cute little card set in front of each platter, labeling each sandwich and its contents. There was a fruit salad in a bowl placed next to a platter of cut up slices of bell peppers. The third table stayed empty, ready to hold the wealth of cupcakes, cookies, and other desserts that would appear an hour or two after the party had started. Chairs and smaller tables were also scattered about the yard, allowing people to sit, mingle, and eat as they pleased.</p><p>As people poured in, Jason held his demon close to his side, under his arm and hand wrapped possessively around her hip, pressing into a prominent bruise. Crowley was soft and submissive as always, projecting a doting kind wife as she was commanded. Throughout the party as Crowley flitted about, Jason would often snag her arm and pull her in for a seemingly adorable kiss causing everyone attending to coo at the fact that this couple were still so in love with one another. </p><p>About an hour into the party, Jason was starting to get antsy for the new neighbor to arrive. He grabbed Crowley once more and pulled her in, her back to his chest in a faux loving embrace. "If the guy doesn't arrive within the next ten minutes, compel him to get his ass here." He hissed into her ear as his hands squeezed her sore sides. </p><p>As if the man heard that he was wanted, the neighbor walked through their gate, spouting apologies for being late as he was so caught up in his novels. Jason turned the two of them towards the newcomer, keeping his wife close to his chest. White curly hair that caught the light, piercing blue eyes, and an old vintage suit. Crowley's breath would have caught if she didn't know that that would alert Jason to the fact that something was amiss. </p><p><i>It was Aziraphale</i><br/>
----</p><p>Aziraphale was sent to investigate an ongoing demonic scheme. It seemed that Hell had targeted this one specific man, Jason Harris. They had slowly started corrupting him, damning his soul to Hell. While Heaven couldn't always have him thwarting every demonic while, this instance had gained Heaven's concern. This man was not only falling supersonically towards being condemned, he was actually dragging those in power around him down as well as the years progressed. Gabriel had immediately sent Aziraphale down to keep an eye on the businessman, find where he was being tempted from, and stop it. They wanted to at least save the man's colleagues that weren't as corrupted in order to mitigate the amount of souls going to Hell. It was a long process, and Aziraphale had other, larger blessings to see to but he eventually got to the bottom of it. It was all centered around Harris' wife and the abuse that he inflicted upon her.</p><p>It happened when, on a whim, Aziraphale miracled miracles the mans' business stocks to drop, instead getting people to switch over to much more charitable businesses. Heaven had quickly sent him a letter that told him that whatever he did just gained a large mark against Harris. Doing his experiment a few more times held the same result- every time that the angel messed with Harris' business, the evil gorrupting his sould evolved in leaps and bounds, the sickness spreading secondarily further to his higher positioned staff. When he listened to two of the new, young board members, they murmered to each other about how uncomfortable they were with their boss talking about his wife so much. While that could mean a lot of things, Aziraphale now had a place to work from. </p><p>What the angel didn't know was that each time the business was thwarted by Aziraphale, Harris would take out his anger on his captured demon. With each cruelty, he would confide in his board and like minded businessmen, telling edited versions to make sure no suspicion of the supernatural would arise, laughing at the stories and getting off on the image of abuse. At each thwarting the abuse would rise, pushing Crowley nearer and nearer to the edge. After all, she had Fallen from Heaven before, and that was a much harsher than anything on Earth could do to her.<br/>
----</p><p>Aziraphale immediately zeroed in on the tainted soul, immediately identifying the man as Jason Harris as soon as he stepped into the backyard. The angel felt sick as she saw the years of ooze continuously sliding from the man. Aziraphale knew that this temptation couldn't be from Crowley. Crowley liked to wide scale ripples, often complaining that Hell didn't understand his genius; and while this man was creating some ripples it wasn't the large scale operation that Crowley tended to come up with. Aziraphale also knew that his- er, the demon didn't like having to spend so long on a project if it didn't affect more than a handful of people otherwise his effort was deemed unimportant. The angel also knew that this ooze, this evil wasn't Crowley's doing. While it did speak of Harris' choice to do so, the slime compelled him to go further, to focus his attentions to the poor human woman that he held in his arms. Crowley truly tempted, giving humans the option to chose, but he always left them an out, to use their free will and stay on the side of good.</p><p>Already sick of looking at Mr. Harris' soul, Aziraphale focused in on the woman enveloped in his possessive embrace. He couldn't get a good read on her soul, the slime of Jason's keeping her tightly ensconced in it's evil, allowing for no escape. But looking at the woman on a worldly plane showed her fragility, how she was just on this side of too thin. The woman's hair was a bright flaming red, bringing Aziraphale to think of the demon. In fact, he hadn't seen Crowley for about a quarter of a century, not he saved him from discorporation in 1941. Aziraphale, as he looked closer he noticed a few things that were off about the woman, disproving the possibility that this woman was Crowley. First of all, the woman didn't have Crowley's aura but furthermore the woman's body didn't match Crowley's when they took up a 'female' form. Mrs. Harris was a good six inches shorter than Crowley, her skin was paler and missing the customary freckles, and the woman's shape was more accentuated hourglass than what Crowley preferred to match her lithe physique.</p><p>Looking closer at the woman Aziraphale couldn't quite tell what was setting him off so much; it was almost as if the woman's edges were fuzzy, blurring in the afternoon sun... <i>wait</i>. Aziraphale narrowed his eyes and saw that there was a miracles cloaking her skin. It made his eyes slip off <i>many</i> points on her skin. Focusing with his divine sight and extra eyes as he greeted the humans that came up to him, he saw the very light discolorations that dotted her form. It wasn't enough for a human to fully notice, but Aziraphale could see every pigment, every shift that a human's eyes were not built for.</p><p>The couple of Aziraphale's attention then walked up to him, interrupting his train of thought. Harris came over, his arm around his wife's waist forcing her to move much quicker than she was clearly comfortable but was just slow enough to prevent her from tripping "Harris, Jason Harris. Everyone calls me Jason or Jace though. I own the Harris and Co. Technical Services. Nice to meet you Mr.-?"</p><p>Aziraphale reluctantly shook his hand. "My name is Azira Z. Fell. I'm a curator of antique books and other literatures and have moved here when some of my fellows told me that there were some interesting books that I should look into along with some older tomes that some owners need repaired. I doubt that I will be here longer than a year or two regretably, but I look forward to future functions. And what is your name miss?"<br/>
--</p><p>Crowley looked up at Jason silently, asking permission to speak. She really wanted her angel to recognize that she was Crowley, not a human. So she made sure to give her false family history that she had developed to puropsefully ping on Aziraphale's radar. "My name is Antonia Harris nee Josiah. My parents were Elijiah and Elizabeth, and my brother, you may have heard of him as he's quite famous in the old tomes community, is named Joshua." Jason squeezed her bruised side, not happy with the added bit about her brother's occupation that she had never said before in her false background. But the demon always thinking on her feet could explain it as gaining an in to talk more with Azira, to learn more about the man. </p><p>
  <i>Come on Angel, please get it, I'm gonna get beat for this. I just threw a host of religious names at you. It burns my tongue half the time, but I hoped that you would come, that somehow you would find me and free me. Come on. Elijiah and Elizabeth means God and you know what Joshua stems from, especially with Joshua being in old tomes. PLEASE.</i>
</p><p>But Aziraphale didn't show any reaction, any recognition. Crowley's stomach sunk further than the Pit.</p><p>"Well it is wonderful to make your acquaintance, and thank you so much for inviting me, especially on such short notice." Aziraphale beamed, clasping his hands together in front of his stomach, figeting with his pinky ring. "But with me moving in and all, I'm still unpacking and I must sadly say that I couldn't arrange to bring anything to contribute foot or drinks wise. Next time though, I promise I will. My family has passed down a wonderful recipe for crepes from France and I will love to bring a batch next time."</p><p>"I understand- when we first moved in, it took a good few days to unpack everything. Luckily though Antonia here was willing to quit her job and stay home just like a good wife should. While I was working away my wonderful wife unpacked everything. Do you have a wife or girlfriend Azira, to help you around the house?" Jason seemed to be looking down his nose at Aziraphale, feeling superior. From what Crowley had seen, Jason probably reminded Aziraphale of the Archangel Gabriel but Crowley was proud when she saw Aziraphale not even flinching.</p><p>"I was never all that interested in anyone, and while I have a wonderful friend who I have known nearly all my life, I am perfectly content in my life as a single being." Aziraphale stated gently.</p><p>"Well, I guess you just haven't found the right woman yet. I knew that when I set my eyes on Antonia, she was the one for me."</p><p>"And you divorced your wife of thirty years for her I heard? For a woman who was twenty five years your junior that you had only known for a month?" Crowley could tell that it was a jab, her absolute bastard of an angel. But Jason couldn't exactly tell, too wrapped up in his fantasies of grandeur to realize that he was being insulted. It would probably register later as people tended to expect kindess from Aziraphale and not realize that they had been insulted until Aziraphale had left and his angelic aura stopped projecting upon them.</p><p>"What can I say? It was a whirlwind romance and when you find the one, you just know." Jason boasted. "And here we are, over fifteen years later and still staunchly in love, isn't that right Antonia?" Another squeeze was given. </p><p>Crowley nodded. "Of course. I just adore being Mrs. Jason Harris." The demon oozed false enthusiasm, almost choking on it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>